Ginny's Secret
by ButterflyGirl2000
Summary: Ginny is returning to Hogwarts for her 5th year. Ron says that it is the hardest year because of OWLs. Ginny isn't worried about OWLs. She has friends to help with that. Ginny's problem is that she has a secret. Not even Harry, who’s her boyfriend, knows.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Ginny! Get down here. You're gonna make us late. Mum's already going bonkers. Let's go!" Ron Weasley stood at the foot of the stairs yelling for his sister. Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs, glaring at her brother. She started down the stairs, shaking her head.

"You know, I can't have five minutes alone because of the fact that school starts today. It's so annoying. Must we hurry?" Fred and George, Ginny's two twin brothers, came out of the kitchen of The Burrow, carrying a trunk. The trunk belonged to Ron. Fred and George had taken his robes out and put a special surprise in their place.

Mr. Weasley had borrowed a Ministry car and put an enlarging spell on the inside. "I'll go get my trunk." Ginny mumbled. She rolled her eyes and walked back up the stairs.

When she got to her room, she saw a package sitting on her desk. Ginny hurried over to her window and saw a barn owl flying away. Ginny picked up the package and unwrapped it. A book fell out of it. "Wow!" She whispered excitedly to herself. It was the new Charms book, 'Your Guide to Charms From Here And There' by Johnston Beckley. "I can't wait to show Professor Flitwick this. It costs a lot of money."

Just then, there was a big thump outside Ginny's bedroom door. "What are you doing?" Ginny threw open her door only to find Ron standing there, listening with Extendible Ears, one of Fred and George's inventions.

"Who are you talking to?" Ron got up and dusted off his knees. He looked around the room suspiciously, looking for people.

"No one. Just myself." Ginny tried to close her door, but Ron held it open.

"What's this?" Ron walked across the room and picked up the book on Ginny's bed. "Where'd this come from?" Ron opened it and flipped through the pages.

"It's from… well, it's from Harry. He got it for a back to school present." Ginny looked innocently at Ron, hoping he couldn't tell she was lying.

Ron sighed and tossed the book back on her bed. "Whatever. Let's go." Ginny sighed and gave a small smile. She picked up the book and put it on top of her robes and closed her trunk. As she picked up the wrappings to toss away, a note fell out of them.

i Ginny,  
I hope you enjoy this book.  
It cost a fortune so don't destroy it.  
I can't wait to see you again.  
Maybe we'll meet on the train.  
If I don't meet you then, I'll  
see you in the Great Hall.

-A Friend /i 

Ginny turned the parchment over but nothing else was written on either side. She stuffed the parchment in her pocket and grabbed her trunk.

"Come on, then. We don't want to be late." Mrs. Weasley ushered her children towards Platform 9 3/4. Ginny went through the barrier with Ron. Fred and George went together carrying Ron and Ginny's trunks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went last.

As Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express, she veered off from Ron, hoping to find Harry before Ron did. She pushed her way through the corridor, glancing in every compartment for a mess of black hair. Finally, in the last compartment, she found him.

"Harry! How are you? Look, I'm so glad I found you before Ron did or else he might kill you." Ginny pulled Harry out of the compartment and embraced him.

"What do you need to talk to me about? Wait a minute. Let's go in here." Harry dragged Ginny into an empty compartment right next to the one he was in. Ginny gave Harry a confused look. "I saw Ron."

"Well, first of all, he still doesn't know about our relationship. He's jealous that you sent me a back to school present. So-''

"Wait, I didn't send you a present. I mean I don't think I did. Did I? If I did, why is-'' Ginny covered Harry's mouth with her hand.

"Slow down. You didn't send me a present? Because I don't know who did. It was a Charms book. So if he asks, you did send me a present, a Charms book. Okay?" Harry nodded and Ginny raced out of the compartment.

"Hey, Ginny, do you know where Harry is? I have a couple of questions to ask him."

"I don't know. I was just looking for him to thank him for the present. Bye." Ginny waved Ron away and went into a compartment with Hermione in it. She sat down and took out the Charms book.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione put down the book she was reading (Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6). Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It was a present." Ginny went back to her reading, hoping Hermione would get the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, then." Hermione picked up her book again. Ginny gave out a sigh of relief and pulled the note out of her pocket. She read it through twice. Who could this be from? Ginny pondered.

"Ginny! I'm so glad I found you." Harry burst into the compartment just as Ginny was putting the book down. "Listen, everyone knows about this present you got. Everyone wants one now. So don't go flashing it about. By the way, you better change. We'll be there soon."

"How does everybody know?" Ginny asked.

"No idea." Harry came over to Ginny and leaned in. She put a hand up. "Gin, Hermione knows." Ginny nodded and Harry caught her in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Ginny got into the nearest carriage. It already contained Harry, Ron and Hermione. As she sat down, Ron turned her way. He had been speaking to Harry.

"Gin, do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is? I bet it's someone dumb." Ron turned back to Harry.

"No one could be worse than Lockhart. Not even Umbridge was worse than him." Harry smiled shyly at Ginny. "So, who do think it is?"

"I already know who it is. Dad told me. Even though he wasn't supposed to." Ginny smiled slyly at Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Who is it?" Hermione prodded Ginny.

"Let's just say that it is _not _someone we like. Yes, we all know him." Ginny clammed up, obviously not ready to tell who it was. As the other three went back to talking about school, Ginny went back to thinking about the Charms book._ Who is a friend that would buy me new expensive books? Even though Harry's my boyfriend, he doesn't buy me _books_. Who buys books for presents? _Ginny pondered. _Oh well, maybe I'll find out at school. _

When the carriage stopped in front of the school, Ginny was the first one out. She was suddenly hugged from behind. It was Harry. His arms were slung around Ginny's shoulders, hands clasped over her heart.

"I told Ron about us. He's all right about it. We don't have to pretend anymore." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. He swung her around and gave her a passionate kiss. Ginny took his hand in his and they started walking towards the castle.

At the feast, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat facing the staff table. Ginny looked anxiously at her friend's faces, waiting for their look when they saw the DADA teacher. The first one to spot him was Hermione.

"You're kidding me! Come on." Moaned Hermione. She pointed at the spot where all the previous DADA teachers had sat. Harry started choking and Ron spilled his pumpkin juice.

"Malfoy? Seriously? I think he is more interested in the Dark Arts. Not defense against them. I'm never calling him 'Professor Malfoy'. Never." Ron looked disgusted at the thought of Lucius Malfoy teaching DADA.

"Oh, we'll never hear the end of this. Look." Hermione pointed. Draco Malfoy was walking towards them with a smug look on his face.

"Oy, Weasel, how come your dad didn't apply? I'm sure he could use the extra money." Malfoy smirked. "Well, well. Look who it is. Weasel's sister. Did you manage to get all your books? Even for Charms?" He gave Ginny a small wink and walked away from the Gryffindor Table.

"He is so gonna rub this in out faces." Harry started to get up but stopped when Ginny laid a hand on his arm.

"He already had Snape for protection. Now his father is here and he's not going away. Malfoy is going to be treated as a prince, now. His father will make sure of that." Ginny looked at Professor McGonagall. She was sitting in the chair next to Dumbledore, talking to him about something. When Ginny glanced at Professor Snape, she saw that he was looking at Lucius Malfoy with the same look of disgust as he usually directed at Harry. She directed her stare to the Slytherin table. Not meaning to, she kept sneaking glances at a certain blond haired, gray-eyed boy all throughout the Feast.

"Hey, does anybody notice something different about Ginny lately? She seems to be ignoring me lately." Harry questioned Ron and Hermione late one night. Ginny was mad that Harry was talking to them and not her about their relationship problems. She was hiding behind an armchair, just out of sight but still in earshot.

"Come to think of it, she was acting odd on the ride over here." Hermione said, curiously.

"She was also staring at people at the Feast. I won't say who because that'll just upset you, Harry, but she was definitely staring." Ron nervously said.

"Who was it?" Harry looked mad "I'll kill them."

"Well, it was Malfoy." Ron sighed.

"Wait, Draco Malfoy or 'Professor Malfoy'?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy. We need to come up with a way so we can talk about them without getting confused. Why don't we call Malfoy the teacher, well, something different than the other Malfoy?" Ron looked sheepishly at Harry for this suggestion. "Like Junior and Senior?"

"I think that'll work. Now which one's Junior and which one's senior?" Harry laughed as Ron punched him in the arm. "Wait. Ginny was staring at Mal- I mean Junior? Why?"

"I don't know why." Hermione jumped as a sound came from the other side of the room. "Hold on." Hermione walked over to the armchair where Ginny was hiding. She reached around and pulled Ginny up.

Ginny smiled, embarrassed. "Hello. What's goin' on?" Ginny looked helplessly from Ron to Hermione, avoiding Harry's stare. Ron got up and helped Hermione restrain Ginny, who struggling fiercely to get away.

"Why?" Harry looked so torn apart. Ginny's heart melted.

"I'm sorry. I am allowed to look at people aren't I?" Ginny's eyes were pleading for forgiveness as she asked Harry. Harry got up and stomped off, towards the Boy's Dormitory.

"I hope he doesn't get mad. It's a mess in our dormitory. Fred and George filled my trunk with fireworks and other joke shop items. When I opened my trunk, they exploded. There's a little bit on the train, too." Ron forced a laugh, trying to get Ginny to laugh.

"I'm going to bed. Oh, by the way, Ron. I hope those fireworks explode in your face." Ginny turned and walked somberly to the girls' dormitory.

"What did I do?" Ron looked at Hermione, bewildered.

"You don't get it, do you? Now Harry thinks something is going on between Ginny and Malfoy when you know there isn't. Now Harry's gonna break up with Ginny and Ginny is going to think that you are to blame." Hermione stalked off.

"You forgot to say Junior or Senior!" Ron called after her, lamely. "Forget it." He sighed as he walked towards his dormitory to talk to Harry.


End file.
